Notre amour ne fait que commencer
by Allystair
Summary: Les poissons nagent dans un sens. Jamais dans l'autre. Aller à contre courant, c'est s'exposer aux critiques et moqueries. Haruto ne veut rien oublier d'Aya mais cherche un moyen de dépasser sa peine. Il en arrive à faire des rêves troublants. Et si leur amour s'y exauçait ?
1. Tu es comme le printemps

_**Tu es comme le Printemps**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **L'attendrissante et bouleversante série télévisée « 1 litre of Tears » ne m'appartient évidemment pas. Certaines citations, par contre, sont tirées du journal intime d'Aya Kitô l'ayant inspirée._

_Bienvenue à tous! Cette série m'a fait verser au moins 1 litre de larmes, elle a sincèrement su toucher une corde sensible en moi (surtout en sachant qu'elle repose sur un fait réel)._

_Il m'a fallu tout un temps avant que je me décide à écrire cette fanfic mais c'est à présent chose faite. L'intrigue n'est pas tout à fait arrêtée mais je sais où je vais et les prochains chapitres sont déjà prêts._

_Bonne lecture et j'espère ne décevoir personne car c'est ma première expérience en la matière... mais il faut un début à tout, ne?_

_Attention pour les curieux: spoilers! Regardez d'abord la série, elle en vaut tellement la peine!_

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard _

**[Asou Haruto]**

Ne Aya, tu te souviens de cette chorale où nous chantions tous ensemble ?

J'en ai beaucoup pleuré et chaque nuit, quand il est temps de dire « Oyasumi », je suis pétrifié. Fixe le plafond de ma chambre obscure sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Ton visage si doux, ton sourire si sincère, ne cessent de se rappeler à moi. Ils me réchauffent le cœur et me le brisent en même temps. Et j'entends ta voix légère murmurer inlassablement à mon oreille :

_« Au milieu de cette saison ruisselante, _

_j'ai soudain ressenti la lenteur des jours_

_au cours de ces journées éphémères._

_Toi et moi dessinions nos rêves (…) »_

Entre mes mains, le bouquet de roses rouges me parait si fragile. A la moindre maladresse, les pétales peuvent se briser, sans seconde vie possible.

Cette preuve de l'affection que je te porte me parait bien matérielle. Mais même si nous sommes séparés par des univers entiers, que tu es quelque part dans le ciel et moi sur terre, tu ne m'as jamais parue si proche.

Tu es mon amie, ma sœur, mais avant toute chose, l'autre partie de mon âme.

Plus besoin de mots entre nous. Tout est si simple à présent.

Gravissant la colline, je suis subjugué par la beauté de ce jardin aménagé tout à ton honneur.

Un jardin de roses pourpres, si pétillantes et magnifiques. Un peu comme toi.

Tant de gens se sont reconnus dans tes écrits, se sentent accompagnés dans leur chagrin.

Tant de mains ont caressé tes mots, tant de sourires ont flotté au-dessus de tes pages, tant d'espoirs ont éclos, simplement en prenant la peine de te lire ou d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre le faire.

Le printemps est une saison formidable, tout est en fleurs. Elle te représente si bien.

Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée et c'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui.

Embrassant d'un regard l'aurore colorant lentement les ramures des cerisiers et les azalées fleurir sur les pelouses, je m'écrie d'une voix forte, tremblante d'émotion mais déterminée :

« Ikeuchi Aya ! »

S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Juste un instant. Ce ne sera pas long.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai… obtenu mon diplôme à la faculté de médecine ! »

Mes épaules se soulagent à mesure que je sens ta présence, familière et apaisante, m'envelopper au travers de la brise. C'est si bon.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir tenir ma promesse. Plus personne ne souffrira comme toi car dorénavant, je consacrerai ma vie à trouver ce remède qui t'as tant manqué. Ce petit coup de pouce pouvant changer le destin de tant de gens. »

Tu vois, j'ai enfin trouvé un sens à mon existence, Aya-san.

J'ai le droit de t'appeler comme ça ?

Encore maintenant, je me demande si je rencontrerais un jour ton égale sur cette Terre.

Mais je ne serai plus lâche, je n'abandonnerai pas et je continuerai de chercher…

Au milieu de cette mer de roses.

***** Paroles tirées de la chanson de Remioromen : Sangatsu Kokonoka, chantée par la classe d'Aya Ikeuchi lors de sa première année au lycée Higashikou.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 1. Il est assez court, j'en conviens, et vise surtout à introduire l'ambiance de ma fic._

_Vous l'avez compris, la relation Aya/Haruto me tient à coeur et je compte bien l'exploiter!_

_Soyez des anges, laissez moi une review... si vous avez aimé, détesté... c'est l'intention qui compte!_


	2. Temps mort et dauphin

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2! Encore un chapitre écrit du point de vue de Haruto (mon personnage préféré juste après Aya bien sûr, héhé). Il suit directement le chapitre 1 et est un peu pessimiste me direz-vous mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et... bonne lecture!_

* * *

**[Asou Haruto]**

Ma vie étudiante est révolue, elle appartient au passé. Le campus de l'hôpital CHU Jhonan ne me manquera pas.

Même s'il était agréable de se déplacer entre ses coins de verdure, il l'était nettement moins de regarder tous ces jeunes en bonne santé marcher et rire sur les marches au soleil.

Tant de choses me rappelant Aya avant sa maladie. J'ai bien failli échouer à mes examens de fin d'année quand j'ai appris pour son départ subit et définitif.

Même si j'ai obtenu mon doctorat en soins infirmiers et recherches en neurologie, cette impression d'avoir perdu mon temps est tenace.

Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester auprès d'elle, d'écouter mon cœur, quitte à mettre mon avenir entre parenthèses. Mais je sais aussi que je me mens à moi-même.

Menteur, menteur, menteur.

Elle n'aurait pas voulu cela.

Elle n'aurait pas voulu que je gâche mon potentiel à ruminer.

Elle n'aurait pas voulu que je pense à elle de cette manière.

L'obscurité m'enveloppe, le vide de sa présence se fait sentir. Encore un peu plus.

Cette fille… comment vais-je pouvoir me servir de son souvenir pour avancer ?

A croire que je ne m'attache qu'à des chimères, à des fantômes qui vont et viennent. Ne sont que de passage. Rien d'éternel, fait pour durer.

« Haruto ! »

Un instant, stupide et minable, je m'imagine entendre sa voix : « Asou-kun ». Claire et chantante. Sans attendre de réponse, elle prenait place sur le tabouret à côté du mien.

Le laboratoire de biologie semblait lui servir de refuge autant qu'à moi. Je lui distribuais des tâches, en inventais d'autres pour la tenir occupée.

Même dans les moments difficiles, elle se débrouillait pour rendre service. Un sourire sur son visage ravagé de larmes éclairant ses lèvres.

« Ne reste pas enfermé dans ta chambre. Tu devrais sortir, faire des projets avec tes amis. »

Sur le pas de la porte, mon père hésite visiblement à entrer. Son regard presque éteint parle pour lui. Il voudrait m'aider à faire mon deuil mais ignore comment s'y prendre. Alors il laisse s'écouler cinq autres secondes avant de s'approcher de mon lit.

Sa silhouette se découpe sur le fond blanc. La lumière du jour envahit ma chambre, me révèle le costume gris chiffonné de mon père, ses quelques cheveux blancs se dévoilant avec l'âge.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler beaucoup dernièrement. Le tort m'en revient, j'ai tendance à me laisser trop absorber par mon travail. Il y a-t-il une chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ? »

Ses mains se tordent sur ses genoux. C'est déroutant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi.

« Pas vraiment…

- Ne cours pas après une illusion, aussi réelle soit-elle, vis l'instant présent, déclare t-il en optant pour le ton du médecin conseillant son patient. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier cette fille, juste de tirer le meilleur de cette histoire. Que cela t'aide à construire ta vie.

- J'y penserai. »

Il fait référence aux journaux entassés sur mon bureau. Aux offres d'emplois auxquelles je devrais répondre. Pour mener à bien mon projet, je serais forcé un jour ou l'autre de me confronter au monde extérieur.

Me tenir occupé m'aidera peut-être à tourner la page, à me réconcilier avec la vie sociale.

Bien que je me sois isolé, la Terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner pour moi, les chiens continuent de courir après leurs os, les humains désirent toujours plus que ce qu'ils n'obtiendront jamais rien n'a changé.

Sur un dernier soupir, mon père juge bon de s'en aller. De me laisser méditer en paix sur son conseil sans se donner la peine de fermer la porte après lui.

Mes phalanges sont tendues, mes poings crispés. Je m'entête à serrer encore et encore. Bientôt, mes veines ressortiront sur ma peau, pulsant au rythme de ma rancœur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ? Et voilà, je m'apitoie, maudis cette journée ensoleillée, cette chambre évoquant davantage un caveau avec ses stores baissés.

Finalement, je libère mes paumes. Au croisement des lignes de vie, de cœur et de chance repose un dauphin. Son aileron effleure l'anneau du porte-clés. Légèrement plié, il parait blessé, tout comme mes sentiments.

A mes yeux, sa valeur est inestimable. Mon seul cadeau fait à Aya, et revenu à moi dans une enveloppe, accompagné d'une longue lettre m'informant que je la faisais souffrir.

Me levant d'un bond, je vais le replacer dans le deuxième tiroir. Là où est sa place. Les deux mains posées à plat sur le bois de mon bureau, je fais le vide, me concentre sur la sensation de froid remontant à travers elles.

Séchant mes dernières larmes, j'actionne la manivelle du store. Pour pouvoir affronter mon reflet dans le miroir, je dois d'abord accepter de reprendre les choses où elles en sont.

Aussitôt, le soleil prend possession de mon sinistre refuge. Dessine des trainées de lumière sur les murs, la moquette, partout. La poussière vole dans l'air, en suspens.

En me penchant à la fenêtre, je peux voir la boutique de r_ā_mens d'en face bouillonner d'activités, comme le témoigne la queue monstre s'étendant à l'autre bout du trottoir.

Le père de famille fait l'aller retour entre la cuisine et la caisse enregistreuse à un rythme soutenu, un tablier blanc noué autour de la taille, une toque sur la tête.

Sous l'auvent, les clients se dévissent le cou pour lire le menu du chef ou attendent leur commande ou discutent simplement entre eux. De la pluie et du beau temps.

A me complaire dans cette scène, tout parait si évident, aller de soit. Or il n'en est absolument rien.

La vie est cruelle et capricieuse en plus de ça. En un claquement de doigt, elle peut tout vous reprendre. Vous faire souhaiter l'impossible et vous inciter à cultiver vos plaies intérieures.

Après avoir nourri Yume (rêve) et Warai (sourire), mes deux tortues d'eau douce, je me mets en quête de mon vélo. La porte du garage est rouillée et grince lorsque je la soulève.

Pédaler dans la rue, me faufiler entre les passants, sentir le vent sur mes bras et mon visage, autant d'éléments me procurant un plaisir indescriptible. L'espace d'un instant, je peux me croire plus puissant que je ne le suis, maitre de mon destin.

M'engageant sur la Promenade des Cerisiers, j'accélère l'allure. Relâche ma prise sur le guidon, libère mes pieds des pédales. La pente légère m'entraine vers chez elle.

Je freine brusquement sous de larges branches parées d'un manteau soyeux. Les milliers de pétales roses, illusions de conte de fées, balaient de leur magie mon chagrin.

Un passage du journal d'Aya me revient en tête : _"Si tu lèves les yeux vers le ciel après être tombé par terre, le ciel bleu s'étend malgré tout à l'infini et te sourit... Je suis vivante."_

Ces mots criants de vérité semblent s'adresser à moi. Me persuader de continuer à vivre, malgré la combinaison de son absence cuisante et de celle de mon frère. Plus lointaine.

A peine un an suivant la disparition de Keisuke, je l'ai rencontrée. Si je ne l'avais pas aidée à ce moment là, nous ne serions peut-être pas retrouvés dans le même lycée.

A Higashikou, j'avais tout mis en œuvre pour qu'elle me déteste, prétextant que la vie humaine n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux, puisqu'obéissant à des causes non naturelles. Mais elle avait eu des paroles confondantes, semblables à celles de mon frère.

Battante et d'un naturel à s'attirer la sympathie des gens, je faisais pâle figure à côté d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que sa maladie ne lui attire les regards moqueurs et l'isolement.

Personne ne voulait voir qu'elle restait la même, la considérant comme infirme et ignorante.

Je ne l'avais pas supporté, mais même en l'aidant de mon mieux, toutes ces choses qu'elle était en mesure de faire, elle les perdait, domino s'écroulant l'un après l'autre. Tout lui avait été pris, il ne lui restait plus rien. J'en étais malade rien que d'y penser.

« Yo (salut), asou-san ! Sashiburi (ça faisait longtemps). »

Relevant la tête, je croise le regard de Kaoru Fujiwara. La fille qui me courait toujours après sur les bancs de la fac de médecine. Une enquiquineuse.

Ses cheveux noirs sont retenus par une pince mais son chignon est à moitié défait. Comme si elle avait couru jusqu'à l'épuisement en balançant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu tombes bien. Mes pieds me font un mal de chien. Je n'ai pas pris les bonnes chaussures je crois. »

- Je vois ça, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Betsu ni (pas vraiment, ma remarque favorite). »

Talons de dix centimètres, jupe évasée et veste de tailleur noire. Comme tenue de footing on peut rêver mieux. Je vois d'ici la montagne de terre sous ses chaussures.

« Mon entretien d'embauche était une catastrophe ! geint-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Les docteurs disent que je n'ai aucune empathie envers les patients, aucune connaissance médicale et qu'ils se demandent même par quel miracle j'ai décroché mon diplôme! »

Ils n'ont pas torts. Plus vite elle s'en rendra compte, plus vite elle s'intégrera professionnellement. Et mieux le monde se portera. Je n'ai ni le cœur ni la patience de supporter ses jérémiades.

« Tu veux bien me ramener, hein, dis ? Je ne peux plus marcher sur ces dalles… »

Je crispe la mâchoire, jette un coup d'œil au porte-bagage. Avant de reporter mon attention sur elle.

« Je ne laisse personne s'asseoir là. Jamais. »

- Tu as une petite amie ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Comme elle insiste, je démarre sous son nez. Humiliée, elle trottine un moment derrière moi, les pieds en canards. Se foule les chevilles à plusieurs reprises, finit par renoncer. Me traite d'homme au cœur de glace.

« Haruto ! »

Décidément. C'est ma journée. Puisque je me suis enfin décidé à sortir, tout le monde s'est passé le mot. Sauf que cette fois… il s'agit de la mère d'Aya.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes à la maison. Je dois te montrer quelque chose. »

Je freine et m'arrête en face d'elle. Ses lunettes ovales lui mangent un quart du visage mais son ton est toujours aussi doux et prévenant.

« Cela concerne Aya. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tout grands. Et je la suis en ravalant mes larmes.

* * *

_Le chapitre 2 s'achève... J'ai essayé de retranscrire l'ambiance de la série télévisée et les caractères des protagonistes en y ajoutant quelques touches personnelles. Il se peut que je sois complètement à côté de la plaque, dans ce cas, je tâcherai d'y remédier (c'est pourquoi, vos reviews sont si précieuses!) Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!_


	3. Le secret enfin révélé

_J__'ai décidé de changer de point de vue cette fois pour préférer celui d'Ako. Pourquoi ce choix ? Parce que dans la série, elle s'est montrée gentille, compréhensive avec Aya, que c'est un génie du dessin… hum, je m'égare là ! Non, surtout, parce qu'elle aura son rôle à jouer, et pas un petit. De même que certains personnages secondaires (je déteste quand ils servent juste à décorer)._

_Mikado-san__ : Vraiment, merci pour ton pet… grand commentaire très développé. J'adore ça ! Alors oui, j'ai pris bonne note. Je comptais de toute façon rayer les mots en japonais, c'était juste pour montrer l'étendue de mon vocabulaire (regarde ailleurs)._

_Concernant l'écriture et le développement des personnages, ça me rassure drôlement (c'est ma grande inquiétude car je tiens à respecter l'esprit de la série sans faire de copié coller pour autant). J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci du temps que tu consacres à lire^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**[Ako Ikeuchi ]**

Encore maintenant, je suis étonnée de ma situation. Avec ma licence de lettres en poche, le rêve d'Aya-nee, j'ai pu me spécialiser en psychologie.

Malgré mes difficultés et mes notes loin d'être excellentes, mon parcours scolaire s'est avéré fructueux dès mon entrée au lycée Higashikou.

Suivant les traces de ma sœur, je me suis inscrite à un club, celui de dessin plutôt que de basket, et mes créations ont longtemps orné les murs de l'école. De même que j'ai remporté un nombre incalculable de prix aux concours auxquels je me suis inscrite.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir plutôt consacrer ta vie à l'art ? » m'a un jour demandé un dessinateur de renommé au Japon en visite à l'exposition des jeunes artistes.

Non, je ne le voulais pas même si cela restait un passe temps fort divertissant.

A l'université, j'ai facilement trouvé ma place, me fondant parmi la masse d'étudiants anonymes dans les amphis. Etudier, ce que je redoutais tant, en est presque devenu un jeu.

Dès que j'ai du temps libre, je m'occupe du magasin de tofus. Les clients se font de plus en plus nombreux, venant des quatre coins de la région pour gouter nos spécialités.

Les affaires fleurissent, mon moral aussi.

Cela fait partie de mes exercices de psychologie d'étudier le comportement des gens venant faire leurs emplettes : écouter les ragots, observer les jeux des enfants courant autour de leurs parents en se battant parfois mais gentiment, sans violence.

Aussi quelle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant remuer le rideau de perles tressées faisant office de porte pour livrer passage à…

« Asou-san ! »

J'abandonne le reste de mon déjeuner, du tofu frit et un bol de riz à moitié entamé, et vais à sa rencontre.

« Salut. »

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Tu as mangé ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, marmonne-t-il en avançant au centre de la pièce. On dirait une vieille femme… »

J'éclate de rire avant de me raviser en apercevant ma mère. De bonne humeur, elle arbore un large sourire, ses yeux pétillent. Longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue ainsi.

« On s'amuse bien ici on dirait. Haruto, fais comme chez toi. »

En passant près de moi, elle lâche à voix basse :

« Ako, montre lui ce que ta grande sœur a fait. »

J'inspire profondément et une fois dans ma chambre anciennement commune à ma sœur et moi, ouvre la porte de la commode, soulève des piles de jeans.

Sans cesser de tâter le fond, je finis par tomber sur une bosse. Je m'empare d'un paquet bleu et remets les vêtements en place.

Même si cinq années se sont écoulées, je me souviens toujours de cet emplacement. Je revois encore Aya-nee s'activer sur le bureau et me demander de lui apporter le rouleau de scotch.

Sa détermination m'avait impressionnée. Il y a quelques jours seulement, j'ai révélé à ma mère leur secret. Elle n'avait pas parue plus surprise que ça.

Apparemment, son intuition maternelle lui soufflait que le lien unissant Haruto et Aya-nee incluait une certaine part de mystère. Moi, j'étais simplement curieuse.

Je m'étais penchée par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de comprendre sur quoi ma sœur travaillait. En vain.

Me repoussant gentiment, elle m'avait dit que je verrai en temps voulu, que ma patience serait récompensée.

« Un cadeau… pour toi de la part d'Aya » fais-je en lui tendant le paquet, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

De nombreux scénarios ont défilé dans ma tête, je me suis représentée cette scène des milliers de fois. Maman partant en pleurant, Haruto refusant le présent. Moi le lui arrachant des mains.

Il le prend, détaille l'emballage en satin. Des anges argentés sur fond bleu voltigeant ici et là dans de l'or. Effleure le papier fragile comme pour en mémoriser chaque centimètre.

Finalement, il gratte le scotch du bout de l'ongle et défait le ruban en serpentins. Pour faire tomber un objet dans sa paume. Un mini ballon de basket.

Un porte-clés en ballon de basket plus exactement.

Le sourire triste, proche de la nostalgie, se dessinant sur ses lèvres ne m'échappe pas. Du revers de son autre main, il essuie une larme ou deux. L'émotion le submerge, de mon côté, je ne m'en tire pas tellement mieux.

J'étouffe un sanglot en découvrant les inscriptions gravées à même le ballon. Des feutres indélébiles de toutes les couleurs ont tracés des mots sur sa surface orange rugueuse. Sur les huit parties le composant.

D'où je suis, je ne peux les lire mais en devine le contenu. Lorsqu'il me passe le ballon, j'ai un mouvement d'hésitation. Mais il m'encourage d'un hochement de tête.

« Après tout, tu as gardé son secret si longtemps. »

Cette manière qu'il a de le dire, dans un chuchotement étranglé, me fait douter. Tout l'air de la pièce est soudain aspiré. Et je suis vidée… vidée de mes forces.

Mais je ne peux pas me dérober, Aya-nee ne mérite pas cela.

Alors j'arrime mon regard au turquoise, au mauve, au rouge, au bleu marine, au jaune, au vert, au rose et à l'orange; un arc-en-ciel de couleurs gaies, d'une grande douceur.

"UNE

NOUVELLE

ETOILE

EST

NEE,

LA

VOIS-

TU ?"

Oh, Aya-nee ! Toi seule sait résumer en huit mots l'espérance qui a été la tienne. Même ton écriture tremblotante témoigne ton acharnement et ton désir de le réconforter lui, qui a tant su être présent pour toi.

J'arrive presque à t'entendre dire sur le lit au-dessus du mien, dans ce qui fut notre chambre :

« Tu sais Ako, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés, je veille juste sur vous. »

Jamais, tu n'as baissé les bras, pas un seul instant.

Tes matchs de basket tu les disputais avec bienveillance et non la rage de vaincre, plutôt comme pour partager le bonheur d'être avec ton équipe, de tendre vers un même but.

Tes années de lycée tu les a passées à chercher ta voie sans perdre de vue ton désir de venir en aide aux autres et tes poèmes ont su émouvoir jusqu'au corps enseignant.

Peut-être as-tu vu en Haruto, malgré ce qu'il laisse penser, quelqu'un de sensible derrière son masque d'indifférence, ne cherchant pas spécialement à se mettre en avant mais dont l'obstination l'a conduit à rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

Et à présent, regarde-le ! A la façon dont il serre le ballon, le fait tourner entre son pouce et son index pour visualiser ton message en entier, crois-tu que tu ne comptes pas pour lui ?

« Pourquoi ? »

A genoux sur le tapis de sol, son visage reste obstinément sec. Un fantôme de sourire le traverse en un éclair mais sans atteindre ses yeux.

J'envisage de dire quelque chose pour soulager sa peine. Mais rien ne me vient en bouche.

Le silence se prolonge, toutes nos pensées s'envolent vers toi. Nous aimerions pouvoir te ramener, rien que pour admirer ton sourire, une dernière fois.

Tu appartiens à ces choses dont ne nous remettrons jamais complètement.

« Je crois bien… qu'elle ne cessera jamais de nous surprendre.»

Dans sa robe bleue d'été, ma mère rayonne. Elle incarne le ciel, berceau des étoiles et à juste titre, elle t'a donnée naissance.

« En parlant de ça, Haruto, quels sont tes projets pour l'avenir ? » lance-t-elle en lui désignant un coussin qu'elle a tiré de sous la table.

- Je me destine à exercer un métier dans la santé, dans la neurologie plus spécialement. Le mental est un domaine obscur à mes yeux et j'espère pouvoir y trouver des réponses. »

A voir ses mains frotter l'une contre l'autre, il parait terriblement gêné. Il ne le dit pas mais son choix de carrière est un clin d'œil à Aya-sis. En espérant que cela le déculpabilise, même un peu.

« Moi aussi je m'intéresse au mental. »

J'ai lâché ça sans réfléchir, sans m'adresser à personne à particulier.

« Ah oui ? Et tu as des idées pour la suite ? »

A mon tour d'être embarrassée. Je croise et décroise les franges du tapis.

« Je n'ai pas, enfin si…, je me lance, fixant mon attention sur les nœuds résultant de ma cogitation. Je ne veux pas simplement être spectatrice et assister impuissante aux douleurs des autres mais écouter et conseiller si je le peux les personnes qui rencontrent des difficultés. Ne savent plus où elles en sont ou cherchent tout bêtement à se confier à quelqu'un. Et si elles prennent plaisir à me rencontrer, je créerais mon propre cabinet de psychologie. Voilà, c'est tout.

- Ca c'est ma fille ! »

Débarquant d'où on ne l'attend pas, mon père me donne une claque sur l'épaule. Et s'arrête net en remarquant Haruto assis de l'autre côté de la table.

« Tu viens sans prévenir, maintenant ? »

Levant le bras, il abaisse son couteau de cuisine à mi-hauteur. Haruto hoche la tête à son attention, habitué à ce curieux personnage et à ses salutations hautes en couleurs.

« En quelque sorte…

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, le distrait ma mère en gommant son air soucieux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus vu, n'est-ce pas, Haruto ?

- En effet et justement, j'allais partir. Excusez-moi du dérangement et bonne après midi, madame et monsieur Ikeuchi !

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi. Mais là, d'une pâleur extrême, ses yeux balayant le plancher posé depuis peu, il ne semble pas à sa place.

Prêt à rentrer chez lui au plus vite pour faire le point sur les derniers événements.

Les planches craquent sous lui, un léger tic agite ses lèvres et il part à reculons, dissimulant le porte-clés dans son dos.

« Le coquin, il cachait quelque chose, j'en suis sûr… Il ne nous a rien pris, au moins ?

- Papa !

- Oui ?

- Comment tu peux dire ça à un moment pareil ? dis-je, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux comprendre ! »

Je ne sais pas si c'est en réaction à mon emportement ou parce que je le fusille du regard mais il dépose son couteau sur l'évier près des oranges pelées et prend un air résigné.

« Si ma fille le dit alors ça doit être vrai… »

* * *

_ La dernière phrase est peut-être de trop, je n'ai pas pu résister… (je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre pour le suspense)._

_Pour le reste, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez du temps, faites un détour par le coin des reviews, c'est généralement très apprécié ! Mais si vous lisez jusqu'au bout c'est déjà très bien. Voilà, bonne journée/ nuit à tous! _


	4. Tu es au coeur de mon rêve

_Bonjour à tous! Ma fic va vraiment pouvoir commencer avec ce chapitre (elle devrait faire 10 chapitres selon mon découpage). Avec la rentrée approchant à grands pas, je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour écrire._

_En espérant que vous apprécierez votre lecture, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tu es au cœur de mon rêve, à toi d'en sortir… papillon !**

**[Asou Haruto]**

Les souvenirs sont comme les papillons.

Ne serait-ce que pour se faire désirer, ils sont étonnamment durs à capturer. Mais quand on y parvient enfin, ils nous comblent d'admiration. Totale, pure et parfaite.

Et puis un beau jour, ils se retirent. Doucement, sur la pointe des pieds. Pour se fondre tout à fait dans les brumes de l'oubli. Dans cet espace perceptible au-delà de notre champ d'action.

Quand on fait appel à eux, une vague sensation de flou et de lointain s'impose à nous.

C'est comme chercher à escalader un mur sans prises. On glisse, on dérape, on s'accroche sur du vide. Surtout, on s'entête. On veut aller plus haut, tellement plus haut.

Mais on glisse, on glisse et on tombe. On tombe… Toujours. Au final, on ne fait que s'infliger des douleurs allant crescendo et notre frustration avec.

Alors j'espère vraiment, beaucoup, à tout prix, échapper à ce cercle vicieux cette fois.

Sur la Promenade des Cerisiers, il y a ce jeu consistant à sauter d'ombre en ombre. L'ombre n'existe que par la lumière dont elle se nourrit pour s'en substituer.

A cet instant, une pluie fine de doré, rayons du soleil faisant miroiter les gravillons, m'apaise de son contact léger, presque de la brise.

Les yeux mi clos, je me remémore le tracé de ton visage. Ton front dissimulé en partie par un rideau de mèches soyeuses.

Tes yeux caramel fondant me rappelant les châtaignes ramassées en automne. Ton sourire dont l'éclat, saisissant, est l'image même de la sincérité.

Doucement, presque craintivement, je pousse sur mes cils. Je veux voir le monde mais conserver en miroir ton image, chaque couleur et ressenti.

Et je suis immanquablement piégé par la lumière, si forte, elle dessine un couloir de lumière blanche… autour de TOI. Il me faut un moment ajuster ma vision. Non, je…ne… ça ne peut pas être vrai !

Mes pieds renoncent à me porter plus en avant, mes bras se pétrifient contre mes flancs et mes pensées tournent sans qu'aucun son ne m'échappe. Le temps…s'arrête. C'est aussi simple que ça.

J'ouvre la bouche, je voudrais dire… je voudrais dire… Quoi au juste ?

« Tu es au cœur de mon rêve. A toi d'en sortir… papillon ! »

Je suis victime d'une hallucination, la chaleur m'est montée à la tête. Et je débite maintenant des âneries pour chasser la réminiscence de ton souvenir refusant de céder face à la réalité.

Mais curieusement, le mirage persiste. Ton image s'imprime clairement sur mes rétines et je voudrais la photocopier à l'infini. En conserver des doubles partout où je vais.

C'est merveilleux et douloureux à la fois. Des bulles d'acide chlorhydrique, corrosives et dangereuses. Un souhait irréalisable. Et pourtant à portée de main.

Désorienté, je cherche une explication logique. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel.

Te voilà avançant vers moi. De même que je recule d'autant. La puissance de ton regard, lumineux et bienveillant mais avant tout familier, me donne l'impression d'être foudroyé à répétitions dans la minute.

« QQQui es-tu ? » je bégaie, certain d'être confronté à ta jumelle.

A quelqu'un te ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais dépourvu de la même douceur, de la même sincérité ou de ce _quelque chose_ n'appartenant qu'à toi, Aya.

Tu ne dis rien, te détourne. Pour marcher à grands pas sous le soleil éblouissant. Un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Un sourire qui en dit long sur ton combat.

Je ne le supporte pas. Mes pieds s'activent d'eux-mêmes. Comme guidés par un féroce instinct ancré au plus profond de moi. Je ne recule plus. J'avance. Je cours vers toi.

Tes épaules forment une arche, une grande barrière contre les rayons jaune pâle. Le crépuscule ne va pas tarder à tomber. Le froid aussi. Et alors tu disparaitras, comme toujours.

« Attends ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? » je m'écrie en agrippant ton foulard bleu.

Une de tes jambes se tend pour esquisser un nouveau pas. Reste en l'air. Très lentement, tes yeux viennent à la rencontre des miens. Jamais je n'ai vu de regard si fixe, grignoté par le temps et les épreuves.

Tu n'es décidément pas toi-même.

Dans ton apparence de lycéenne, tu lèves simplement un doigt vers le ciel.

« Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. »

Même ta voix est fanée. Des sons désaccordés. L'ombre à tes pieds s'étire, parait surdimensionnée. Je m'y noie et ma mémoire aussi.

Elle ne parvient plus à retranscrire clairement les choses te concernant. Tu marches sur ton chemin, sans rien pour te ralentir. Et moi je reste là, une main dans le vide, les yeux brillants.

Un idiot d'humain désemparé. Dont un ruisseau de gouttes salées fait son lit sur ses joues creusées par des nuits d'errance et de cauchemars.

Papillon… Je voudrais me transformer en papillon et te rejoindre sans tarder. Tout serait tellement plus simple alors.

Une bourrasque soudaine emporte les pétales roses dans une valse improvisée, voilant jusqu'au disque du soleil, pétrifiant l'épine de ma nuque. Je cherche à lui échapper mais me retrouve plongé en plein cœur de cette tornade.

Les fleurs sont sauvagement arrachées des arbres. La sève dégouline sur leurs troncs ébènes.

Comme s'ils saignaient tous de l'intérieur. Mis à vif, décharnés.

Un doigt invisible trace la patte d'un I qui s'épanouit en une courbe légère sur la gauche, suivie d'un tire-bouchon, puis d'un écart. L'écran floral se couvre ainsi d'inscriptions. Ne tardant pas m'assaillir tout à fait.

Mon caban en cuir noir ne suffit plus à masquer ma chair de poule. Je tends une main hésitante pour me prouver que _rien_ de tout ceci n'est réel. Pour voir au travers de l'illusion, aussi cruelle soit-elle.

**« Vis…**

**Continue à**

**…vivre…**

**pour toujours »**

« Aya ?! »

Mon cri se répercute dans mes entrailles. J'inspire l'embrun des pétales à pleins poumons.

Et c'est terrifiant. Parce que je ne sens rien à part une profonde tristesse. Mêlée de désolation.

L'obscurité m'engloutit. Ainsi que le fouet de la glace.

Et je murmure ton prénom à m'en percer les cordes vocales. Les mains pressées sur le voile aérien sans consistance.

OoO

Déchiré à l'idée de te perdre, je m'accroche au voile de fleurs. Notre seul lien. Mais il file, toujours plus loin, entre mes doigts. Il s'évapore, et bientôt, je suis rappelé à l'ordre par ma conscience.

Le front couvert de sueur et la bouche pâteuse, je me redresse dans mon lit. Les ténèbres me font suffoquer. J'allume en vitesse ma lampe de chevet et me tourne vers mon radio réveil.

3H04

J'ai dormi à peine deux heures. C'était un rêve, non, plutôt un cauchemar_. _Un affreux cauchemar.

Au bas de mon lit, mes couvertures reposent en boule. Arrachées de mon sommier alors même que j'hurlais le nom d'Aya. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne de ne voir personne dans ma chambre.

Ma famille a le sommeil plus lourd que je ne le pensais.

Appuyant une main sur ma cage thoracique, j'inspire plusieurs fois profondément afin de discipliner les battements fous de mon cœur. La peur, si intense, me paralyse tout entier.

Je me lève d'un pas mal assuré pour sortir de ma chambre. Marcher dans le couloir me fera certainement du bien, de même que me relaxer dans le salon.

Les marches de l'escalier en bois gémissent. Mes chaussons amortissent leurs craquements tandis que j'entame ma descente à l'aveugle, une main courant le long de la rampe.

« J'aime le bruit du plancher qui craque. C'est comme si les couloirs me disaient bonjour. »

J'étouffe un gémissement en faisant taire la voix d'Aya dans ma tête. Mes mèches ébènes, semblables aux troncs des cerisiers de mon rêve retombent devant mes yeux.

Je me repère grâce à l'arrête de poisson, rayons blafards de la lune, filtrant par la fenêtre aux barreaux de la cuisine. Les lampadaires étant orientés de l'autre côté de la maison, je dois me contenter de celle-ci.

Non loin de moi, un ronronnement me parvient, celui du frigidaire se réapprovisionnant en glaçons. Et un autre plus doux encore, mes deux tortues remuant dans leur terrarium.

Sur le seuil de la cuisine, je m'approche d'elle et glisse deux doigts par l'ouverture de la vitre.

« Soyez sages et dormez. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger », je murmure, un mince sourire accroché à mes lèvres.

Me dirigeant vers le frigo, j'ouvre la porte en grand. La loupiote tout au fond, située à l'arrière des canettes de bière, m'éblouit un instant. Je cligne des yeux et sitôt habitué à cet éclairage, m'empare d'une brique de lait en portion individuelle.

D'un coup de genoux, je claque la porte et m'effondre dans le sofa devant la télé. Une paille dans la bouche, je sirote ma boisson fraiche, deux oreillers calés sous ma tête.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, je revois les ramures des cerisiers en fleurs, le doux sourire d'Aya. Puis sa voix, légèrement dissonante, me poursuivant de sa douceur et de son… parfum d'éternité.

Quelle signification donner à ce rêve ? En a-t-il seulement une ?

Alors que j'ai tout fait pour taire son souvenir, cette nuit, pour la première fois, je ressens le besoin impérieux de me confier à quelqu'un.

Et qui de mieux qu'Ako, la spécialiste en psychologie et la sœur d'Aya ?

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier rêve. D'autres suivront, ils devraient être un peu plus développés. Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui vont donner tout leur sens à ma fic pour une raison bien précise. J'annonce d'ores et déjà que mon objectif n'est pas de faire ressusciter Aya, ce serait bien trop simple! (je tiens vraiment à ce que ça reste réaliste, et à mon avis, ce serait déplacé.) _

_Pas d'autres choses à ajouter pour l'instant... ah si: reviews!_


End file.
